Awaken the Demon
by rose1699.books
Summary: This sotry is about a boy Named Jarlath who is fighting for his life and his lovers life because of a Demon that wants to take over his body. Jarlath has to fight for his life so he doesn't become a Demon himself, but what he didn't know is his lover Abel was half Demon half human. Will he fight for his life to stay with the one he loves or will he let the Demon take over his body?


_** ( Jarlath ) **_

_**I was on my knees now just yelling in pain because the angle of the sword into my ribcage and if I took it out I would die internally. When I looked into the Demon's eyes they were the color of blood.**_  
__  
_** "I will spare your life human, if you let me enter your body and part of your soul or I will take this sward out and let you bleed to death? It's Your Choice?"**_

_**The demon wasn't playing. It started to take the sward out of my ribs and I screamed with pain. Either way I'm going to lose this battle. So this demon will kill me or I give him part of my soul to him. It almost took the sward completely out, until I yelled stop.**_  
__  
_** "Alright I will! Just please stop! I can't take this pain anymore!" I said with fear in my voice.**_

_**It smiled, but he took the sward out of me. Everything just froze; I fell limp on the ground holing my hands over my side to stop it from bleeding. I looked up and the demon's eyes turned black then it just disappears. I then felt my body going up into the air. The demon had me in its grip and started to go into my body. I didn't know what to do and as it went into me I had intense pain and was blood in the air, my blood. Then I felt a horrible pain going through my veins and it was so intense that I couldn't move my body at all. The pain was getting worst every single time my heart beats. I screamed so loudly that it even hurt my head and I couldn't take the pain much more, but I also couldn't control my body because the demon had control over me. Then I fell to the ground because I was so weak that I couldn't move. There I heard a whisper in my head.**_

_** "Very good my child, you took the change very well then I thought you would.'* I tried to move, but the demon wouldn't let me. He started to shock me from the inside and I girded my teeth together because I was trying not to yell. If I yelled I show weakness.* 'Good my child. Now it's time to see if my powers will work in your human form."**_

_**He moved my arms and when my heart beats I could feel the pain going through my body as he started to move my arms around. I tried to break the connection between me and him, but I failed horribly. He started to shock me again and this pain was worst this time. I whimpered a little and I fell to my knees because he kept shocking me.**_

_** "If you try to fight me, you won't win because you are just a worthless human boy. Jarlath you can't fight against me, you gave me parts of your soul remember... You can't get rid of me Jarlath. I know you wanted to die, but what kept you from me killing you?' **_  
_**I tried to hide the name so the demon wouldn't find out what was keeping me alive.* 'I'll never tell you ever….. Not even if you torture me until my last breath.' * He shocked me again and I yelled with pain because I couldn't hide that yell from him.* 'Ahhhhhh! Please stop! Ahhhhhh!' * I couldn't get up at all and then there was a flash of light around me. The demon didn't know what was on and neither did I* 'What are you doing Jarlath? You can't get rid of me that easily! My name is Apollyon "King of all Demons!" You will bow to me. NOW BOW!' **_  
_*** He torture me some more, but I would never bow to him ever.* 'You don't control me Apollyon and you never will! Nobody can take over my good heart! Now! Get! The! Hell! Out! Of! My! Body! Ahhhhhh!"**_

_**The light got brighter and brighter. Apollyon couldn't take it and he disappeared out from my body and my veins felt like somebody cut them with a sharp knife and I yelled in pain. I fell to the ground with tears going down my face and the last thing I remembered seeing was total darkness. I fell into the blackness.**_

_** Jarlath's Rebirth**_

_** (Jarlath)**_

_**Everything was silence not even the wind was blowing. Is this how death feels like? No pain, no sound and just black. I never wanted to die because I promised him we would die together. Then there was a bright light that had so many colors that short of looked like a soul. Does that mean my soul looks like that too? I couldn't see my soul all I could see was total darkness. So I started to walk towards the light for some reason. It felt like it was calling my name. As I got closer and closer to it I felt a strong present. My hands started to glow. What was going on? When I touched the light it started to wrap itself around my hand fear overtook my body. I felt it going into my body and I felt a slight wariness in my veins then my body. I didn't feel scared or anything at all. Then there was a sharp pain in my side and I yelled. Then everything went black again.**_  
_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_  
__

_** (Jarlath)**_

_**"Jarlath… Hey… Jarlath" * I opened my eyes and I saw Abel my best friend. I've had a crush on him for years now. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't because of my side.***_

_** "Abel, I thought I would never see you again. Are you alright? I'm sorry I yelled at you Abel. I was just so mad that I yelled at you. I really am sorry Abel.' *I said. Abel and I have fought a lot lately because of the smallest thing. Like yesterday, we were just talking and I must have said something I shouldn't have said. Abel got pissed off about it and he started to say that I was a fag and all that. Then it became a yelling spree and I said stuff I didn't mean. I ran out of my bedroom got into my car and drove off. With the last thing I said to him was 'I hope you die!' That was the worst thing I ever told him.**_  
__  
_** "Jarlath, it's alight. I know I shouldn't have snapped at you Jarlath. I also know you didn't mean what you said. It's just…. When you said 'I hope you die!' It kind of hurt because you never said that to me before. Now look at you you're laying in a hospital bed with what looks like a piece of glass in your side. Jarlath you almost died because your anger was controlling you and you got into a car wreak." * He said looking down with tears going down his face. So I grabbed his hand then I put him into a hug to calm him down.* 'Abel, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you would cry over me. I'm fine see… It's just a scratch; nothing will ever take me down Abel I promise.' * I kissed his forehead and wiped his tears away.* 'Just calm down Abel alright. I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere"**_

__  
_** A few weeks later**_  
__  
_** (Jarlath)**_

_**I woke up in my bed once again, the time said it was 1:15 a.m. in the morning and this makes the fourth time I woke up with pains in my side. I don't know why I keep having these pains. So I called somebody to come stay with me tonight. I went downstairs to the living room and waited for Abel to get here. Then there was a knock at my front door and I opened it and it and Abel was right there.**_

_** "Jarlath, I got your call is everything alright?' * I looked at him and I put him in a hug as he hugged me back* 'Yes everything is alright just that I keep waking up because of pain in my side. I just wanted you here with me tonight so I won't be alone. I'm sorry Just I didn't want to wake up again in pain. When you're around me I know I'm safe.' * I told him part of the truth, but I'm scared if I tell him the truth it could ruin our friendship.* 'Jarlath, snap out of it.' * Abel snapped his fingers and I snapped me out of my thoughts.* 'Sorry *awkward laughter* I'm just happy that you are here with Abel. I don't want to say what I want to say because I don't want it to ruin our friendship."**_

_**I looked down at my hands and sat down on my couch because I live alone and I am eighteen and just finished my high school. Abel although well he dropped out of school when he was just seventeen and a junior year. Ever since I started to live by myself it's been different lately, but I still talk to my folks, but not very often. Ever since I told them I was gay they treated me like shit. If I told Abel how I felt about him what would happen? What if he laughs at me and leaves me all alone? What if I never see him again? I love him to death and I never want to lose this boy. What if that demon was real? What if I am a demon now? I felt myself start shaking really badly. The cut on my side started to hurt more than ever. I fell to my knees holding my side.**_

_** (Abel) **_  
_** "Jarlath! Can you hear me? Please get up! What's going on with you? Please get up!' * When Jarlath fell I didn't know what to do. He fell to the ground out of nowhere just holding his side. So when I grabbed him and I felt the ground shaking, I didn't know what was going on. I started to panic and I picked Jarlath up on my shoulders and I ran outside. Then I heard a big explosion that shook the ground. I fell with Jarlath on my shoulders and when I turned around his house was completely into flames. What was going on around here? Is Apollyon doing this to him? Has he released the demons already? So I dialed Jake's number that is as you may say "My protector." It started to dial his number and it started to ring. **_  
_** "Abel, what's going on? Is Jarlath alright? Are you alright?" * He sounded so worried about me. Did he feel the shaking of the ground from all the way to where he was?**_  
_** "Well Jarlath's house burst into flames, but I got him out as quickly as I could. Yes he is alright Jake, but he passed out. He fell for no reason and he started to hold his side. Yes Jake I am alright I promise it's just Jarlath I'm worried about. Can you get here as quick as you can because he has nowhere to live now. I also think this is the work of Apollyon."**_  
_** I waited for his response and he started to talk again:**_  
_** "Wait did you just say his house went up in flames? Damn well at least he's alright; I am so thankful that you are safe Abel. Yes I can come now to come pick you guys up. He is going to live with you because he can't live with me and you know the reason. I also believe this is the work of Apollyon. I am on my way, just make sure Jarlath is alright. I'll be there as fast as I can."**_

_**We hung up and I laid Jarlath down on the ground so he doesn't wake up then I heard big huge footsteps behind me. When I turned around a big huge demon hit me with its claws and threw me across the damn street. I hit a near by house. The demon hit me with so much force that it made me put a hole in the wall of the house. As I was getting up I realized that the house was empty. Thank goodness. So I guess I won't have to pay for the damages *laughs softly* I got up and ran out of the house and I took my twin swords out from my back. I ran as fast as I could because the demon had Jarlath in its claws trying to get into his body, until I jumped with all my force and cut the back of it and it fell to the ground throwing Jarlath into the air. Shit! I jumped into the air as far as I could then I grabbed Jarlath and I landed on the ground with him in a huge hug. I checked to see if he was hurt or had any cuts on him. As I checked on him I saw he has a huge cut over his left eye. Damn he's hurt. I am going to rip this demons head off. I laid him on the ground again. The demon was back on its feet again and I heard it laugh. He turned towards me and smiled.**_

_** "You can't beat me Abel!' * I was shocked that the demon knew my name and the demon started to laugh harder* 'Yes Abel I know your name and I also know your weaknesses. Jarlath will be Apollyon's and you know what? Apollyon will torture him and rape him until he dies. Then Apollyon takes over his lifeless body. Then Apollyon will take over Jarlath's lifeless body until he's no longer in this world. Not only will he be the king of Demons and he will also be the king of the world. I know how you feel about Jarlath, Abel. How you want to be with him so bad that it's killing you not being with him. He will die Abel and he will never come back.*Evil Laugh* He will be dead soon Abel."**_

_**I felt my body starting to shake now. My heart was racing and I knew I was about to change. My vein started to burn because when a human is being change into a demon it hurts. My heart was beating faster than normal and I dropped my swords to the ground because my hands were shaking so rapidly that they couldn't hold them anymore. My hands started to become claws sharper then a knife and they started to turn black. My body was changing faster than normal. The veins in my legs and neck started to burn. So I lifted up my head and yelled in pain. My breathing started to quicken, my teeth became Fangs and my eyes started to glow blood-red. The blood of a demon was going through my veins and into my heart. The blood was so strong that it started to burn more and a growl escaped out of my mouth. I then growled louder. I yelled with anger and sadness because he was threatening Jarlath and me. The anger was because the demon hurt Jarlath, sadness was because he wasn't waking up at all. I turned to my beast like demon self. I couldn't control myself anymore because the demon part of me was stronger than my human form. I ripped my claws through the demon. He yelled with fruition and turned towards me. He grabbed me by the neck and threw me into the ground and started to pin me down choking me. I was stronger than he was. So I grabbed him by his arms and threw him across a field. He landed hard on his back and yelled. I took my demon sword out and ran towards the demon I was fighting and jumped into the air and cut his head off then I fell beside him with a bloody sword. Blood was everywhere and the smell of it smelt really good, but I knew I had to control that part of myself. The blood wasn't red like human blood was it was solid black. I turned back into my human form. I started to wipe the blood off my face and arms after I wash myself I started to clean my blades from the demon's blood. I then ran to Jarlath and he was still passed out and when I looked to where the demons body was he disappears into the ground. I picked Jarlath up and I started to walk to a bench then I sat down. I put Jarlath's head on my lap and started to doctor his cut on his left eye and his side. Damn he looked so weak and broken. Looking at him now made me sad. How did that demon know my name and how I felt about Jarlath? When I looked at him he was so peaceful when he was sleeping. I really want to kiss him, but I don't want him to wake up. I pulled his black hair out of his face and started to clean the cut. **_  
_** After a few minutes I wrapped gauges over his cut on his left eye, so his left eye wouldn't get infected. Why hasn't he woken up yet? I am so worried about him. What if I kissed him? Would he wake up or not? I grabbed his hand and held it close. I bent down to his ear. **_  
_** "Jarlath I don't know if you can hear me now, but I wish you could. Why haven't you woken up yet? Please wake up, I need you now. I don't know if I can do this by myself. Please be alright. I miss you and I wish I could hear your voice one more time. What were you going to say before you passed out Jarlath? If you can't hear me then here I go. Jarlath I love you and I have always loved you. I've had these feelings for you since my freshman year and you were just a sophomore in high school. We've known each for years now and I don't know why these feelings are coming now. I couldn't tell you in your senior year because I had to drop out. The reason why I had to drop out was because my protector Jake found me. He told me that I had to get out of the school before something bad happens to me. I was so scared, that I tried to find you on my last day of school but you were not at school because you were sick. Then when I left the school my body started to change and I didn't know what was going on. That's when I saw Jake and he was so far away from me that it made me angry, and then he said that I had to calm down or something bad was going to happen. I tried to calm down but it didn't work and my anger got control over me and I changed into a demon. I almost killed myself and Jake. I was so close to killing him because I cut his face with my claws and his blood was on my claws. When I smelled the blood I licked it off my claws and I liked it. But Jake grabbed me from behind and pinned me down and said; 'Abel you need to calm down or you're going to hurt yourself more than you can imagine. If you don't clam down then the demon that you were born with will take over your whole body. Then there won't be an Abel anymore just an empty shell. Please just calm down, I know you can do it Abel." Then I calmed down and I form into my human form. Ever since that day Jarlath, I was scared to be around you. I was scared that I would hurt you. Jarlath, if you can hear me I love you.'**_

_**As I finally told him how I felt about him I bent down to where his lips were and I kissed them very softly. When I kissed him he woke up and kissed me back. I was caught off gaurd. I didn't know it would work. The kiss was so gentle and soft that it felt like I was kissing a pillow. His kiss was so sweet that we started to make out and I put my hand on the back of his head and I kissed him deeper. Then we broke the kiss and I smiled at him.**_  
_** "Abel I didn't know you felt that way about me. I was so afraid to tell you the same thing. I didn't want it to ruin our friendship because I thought you would have laughed at me and walked out of my life-like my family did. I have always had feeling for you since the eighth grade. I was so scared back then to ask you because I didn't know what you would have said. I didn't want us to be apart. I didn't want you to be with anybody else but me. I was always jealousy when you had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. I would have evil plans to break you guys up. * He started crying and I put him in a huge hug and he hugged me back* I wanted you at my house tonight because I was scared that I would die in my sleep because of the pain in my side. I just didn't want to die alone; I wanted somebody there with me. I love you Abel with all my life and soul. Abel I want to be with you until the end of time'.**_

_** He grabbed my chin and kissed me deeply and I held him closer to me. Then I heard tires behind us and we broke the kiss and let each other go. When I heard the engine I knew it was Jake. A car came to a halt in front of them both and Jake came out of the car. He looked like he just got out of a fight because he had blood all over him again. I ran to Jake's side and helped**_


End file.
